


Asking for a Friend

by leftennant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, ShieldShock - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Based on a prompt from tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: In which unseasonably cold picnic weather makes for some damn fine snuggling for Steve and Darcy.





	Asking for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is based on the tumblr prompt from [littleplebe](http://littleplebe.tumblr.com/), who was having a bad day and wanted some "nice, fluffy, cuddly shieldshock." Hope you like this, littleplebe! <3<3<3
> 
> ************************************************************************

Darcy’s teeth were chattering. Her teeth were chattering, her body was shivering, and she was seriously rethinking the whole part where she agreed to Steve’s plan of going to the mountains for a spring picnic. In addition, she would just like to point out that the local weatherman was meteorologically challenged, because he said it was going to eighty. It was nothing like eighty. It wasn’t even anything like sixty. Darcy was going to write a very strongly worded letter to the network, and those words were going to include ‘what the actual fuck’, and ‘kindly insert your forecast up your ass’.

Meanwhile Steve seemed completely oblivious. He was whistling, and pulling things out of the back of her car like it was a perfect summer day, and not practically arctic out. But then again, Darcy figured a guy who could survive being frozen in the actual arctic probably had different ideas of what bad weather meant. 

“Hey, did you want me to get out the cooler now, or did you want to go for a hike first?” he asked, back still towards her as he surveyed the rest of the stuff in her car. 

A hike. Yeah. That’s just what she wanted to do. Freezing cold walk through the freezing cold woods. Nothing could be better. “Um. Will the hike involve a blanket?”

“A what?” Steve finally turned around, and his cheery smile faded as he took in her shivering frame. “Right. This might not have been my best idea, huh? I was thinking romance, and spring, and the weather guy did say eighty. You know, a car picnic is nice too.”

He looked so dejected, and she immediately felt bad. It wasn’t Steve’s fault that the weather was garbage. Plus he’d made sandwiches and everything. She watched him do it in their tiny kitchen while sitting on the counter. He even put the tomato slices in a separate container to keep her sandwich from getting soggy. Darcy didn’t even have to tell him, he just did it. So there was no way she was letting him feel bad about this. Nuhuh. Not on her watch.

“No. Nope. No car picnics. We are doing this picnic on the grass like real people. Ants and everything. Vive romance!” she chirped, waving her arms around to indicate all the inherent romance around them.

“Darcy, your lips are turning blue.”

“There is no way you can see that. I’ve got like, five protective layers of no-smudge lipstick on.”

Steve frowned. “Your teeth are chattering.”

“They’re just excited to be outside in the fresh air,” she replied. “It’s super fresh, right? Probably wafting straight down here from Canada. Mmmmm, Canada. Home of moose, and maple syrup, and…”

“Hockey?” he offered.

“I was going to say the better side of Niagara Falls, but that works too. Look, the point is, we are here to have a picnic, and we are damn well going to have a picnic. I’m sure it will warm up at some point, and until then we’ll figure something out.” She glanced at the rolled up blanket sitting on the back seat, and then up at his face. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in sharing that blanket with me. Strictly in the keeping warm sense, and not in the ‘I am trying to get fresh with you out in nature’ sense. By the way, are those jeans button fly or zip? I’m just asking for a friend.”

“I’d love to share a blanket with you,” he said with a grin. “And you can tell your friend they're zip.”

Darcy nodded. “Good to know. For my friend, I mean.”

“Oh of course. For your friend.”

Steve pulled the blanket out, shaking it open, and wrapping it around her shoulders. Then he used it to tug her closer until she was flush against his chest. “How’s that?” he asked, still grinning teasingly at her.

“Perfect,” she replied, tilting her chin up to look at him while she snuggled into the warmth of his arms. “Just so we’re clear, there’s no friend. I’m absolutely trying to get fresh with you out in nature.”

“Yeah, I uh...I got that,” he said. “We do share a bed on a regular basis, so…”

“Are you calling me predictable, Steven?”

“No. I’m calling you _mine_.”

“Oh.” She licked her lips, eyes zeroing in on his mouth. “Well, that is totally acceptable.”

“I thought you’d say that. So, this getting fresh in nature thing, when did you want to do that?”

“Now? Now is good.”

He bent his head to kiss her, slow and deep. Darcy was shivering for a whole different reason by the time he pulled away. Steve looked down at her, cheeks flushed and a slight smirk turning up his lips. “I’ll get the other blanket.”


End file.
